Draikar Village
Draikar Village (ドライカービレッジ, Doraikābirejji), founded by the First Celestial Kufumai, is a village located in the hills of the Republic of Vrane. It is home to a species known as 'Celestials', who worship the Moon. The Village is built around one of the few World Trees inside of the known world, and, as with all other World Trees, the Celestials believe it to be connected to the Moon. This particular tree is called the 'Lunar Wood'. Overview and Culture Draikar Village is inhabited almost solely by beings called Celestials, animals who appear and act nearly exactly like humans, but are recognisable by their ears, which look like traditional elf ears from the fantasy genre. There are other, more unique versions of Celestials, but almost none ever leave Draikar Village, so are practically never seen by others. Almost all Celestials are born with Nen, but require serious training to be able to use it properly. On the rare occasion that a Celestial is born without Nen, they are then known as an 'Amater', (derived from the sun Goddess Amaterasu). When these Amaters reach the age of 16, they are sent off on a pilgrimage into the surrounding hills, forbidden to return until they discover their Nen. Some take years to return, while some never come back at all. The Celestials are animals that worship the Moon, believing it to be alive, and World Trees, like the one in the middle of the village known as the Lunar Wood, which they believe has some sort of connection to the aforementioned Moon. Their culture is a rather simple one, in that they spend their working time trying to either communicate with the Moon through the Lunar Wood, or they work. As such, they are often kept busy, and many don't have much spare time. Celestials have their own language, and usually only speak in Human languages when addressing a human. Because of this, they can be quite slow when speaking. However, They are respectful of others, trying their best to be formal. The only people Celestials outright show hatred for are people who they believe worship the Sun, as they see them as their enemies. Celestials refer to their superiors by placing Lunar in front of their name, instead of using sama. Draikar is split into clans. The village's clans range from small to large, and many often feud with one another over who is superior; however, they all follow and deeply respect the High Council, AKA the three leaders of the village. The current High Council is composed of a man named Miyato Arashi, a man named Vadum Thetar, and a woman named Rtas Entoro. When a leader steps down or eventually dies, the system used to decide the next leader is hereditary, and so their oldest child will always become the next leader. If they have no children, then a next of kin will be searched for, however if that still doesn't work, the Council turn to the Lunar Wood for guidance. So far, five leaders have been selected through the Lunar Wood in the past. Marriage and dating is incredibly important to Celestials in the Village, as having children is seen as a gift, as it means their people will be able to live on. Due to this however, reproduction can become a much more simple process. When a Celestial wishes to start a family, they simply look for a willing mate, and have children with them. In most cases, only when the male knows the female is strong enough to give birth will an attempt at an actual relationship be made, and so when two Celestials have children together, it is tradition for them to live together. Notable Locations * Statue of Kufumai * Council Treasury * Draikar Prison Inhabitants High Council Members * Rtas Entoro * Vadum Thetar * Miyato Arashi Clans Arashi Clan * Miyato Arashi * Hiromi Arashi * Tsukiko Arashi * Isamu Arashi * Nagi Arashi (Formerly) * Akazii Arashi (Formerly, Banished) Entoro Clan * Rtas Entoro Thetar Clan * Vadum Thetar 'Jyvo Clan * Kufumai 'Jyvo Trivia * Kufumai is an incredibly popular name in Draikar Village, as it not only means moon, but was also the name of the First Celestial, Kairo de Draikar (Founder of Draikar) and Daughter of the Moon, Kufumai 'Jyvo